nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Malgus
"I fight because that is what I was made to do and the Empire is the instrument through which I realize my purpose. The Empire is war made manifest. That is why it is perfect."―Darth MalgusDarth Malgus was a male member of the Sith Empire by 3,653 BBY, during the Great Galactic War. He led Sith forces in the Invasion of the Jedi Temple during the Sacking of Coruscant, a move by the Sith Empire to bring the Galactic Republic and their Jedi defenders to their knees and assert the dominance of the Sith in the galaxy. Malgus, accompanied by a strike force utilizing a captured Republic shuttle, succeeded in killing a substantial amount of Jedi defenders before the Sith fleet arrived. By the end of the engagement, the Sith had destroyed the Jedi Temple, killed half of the members of the Jedi High Council, and disgraced the Jedi Order in the eyes of the Galactic Republic.Biography"You were decieved. And now, your Republic shall fall."—Darth MalgusIn 3,681, the Sith and their empire believed to be long destroyed over a thousand years earlier, emerged from hiding and launched a series of assaults against the Galactic Republic, the galactic government, in what would come to be known as the Great Galactic War. In 3,653 BBY, twenty-eight years after the war's beginning, the Sith forces contacted the Republic with their wish to negotiate an end to the conflict. While delegates from both sides met on the Core World of Alderaan to form a peace agreement, the Sith moved in on Coruscant, the Republic's capital. In preparation for the Sith fleet's attack, a group of the strongest Sith warriors were sent in advance to destroy the planet's defense grid mainframe located within the Jedi Temple. Darth Malgus fighting Ven Zallow.Added by RaidenXDarth Malgus, (malgus' birth name is Veradun) accompanied by a female Twi'lek, named Eleena arrived at the Jedi Temple before the Sith fleet began their assault. A squad of Temple security guards stood their in their way, but the Sith did not hesitate in killing them before they could deal with the threat. A female bounty hunter, observing the sight from a recess in the face of the Temple, took this as her cue, and infiltrated the Temple via a maintenance hatch as her colleagues strode in through the main entrance.Malgus and the Twi'lek were confronted by a male Human Jedi and a group of his Jedi allies, and while the adversaries remained motionless, a Republic shuttle crashed through the Temple's main entrance and came to a halt behind the Sith. The craft's hatch opened to reveal at least twenty-five Sith, who proceeded to ignite their lightsabers and join the Twi'lek and the bounty hunter in attacking the Jedi and their security forces. In the midst of the action, Malgus fought against his enemies, Force gripping one Jedi and smashing him against debris, while he unleashed Force lightning against another. Soon, he engaged Ven Zallow who had originally stood in his way. They locked sabers for a moment before the Sith kicked him away, and as the Jedi briefly struck two opponents, the Sith threw his lightsaber at Zallow, who barely avoided it as he leaped into the air. Malgus took the opportunity to Force push him through a pile of debris and, both retrieving his weapon and Force jumping toward the Jedi, drove his lightsaber into the ground where the Jedi had been only a fraction of a second earlier—he had managed to quickly avoid the strike and was already back on his feet. The two then dueled before the Sith managed to drive his lightsaber into his opponent's abdomen. As Ven died, Malgus told him how the Jedi had been deceived—and now that the Sith had returned, the Republic would fall. The Sacking of Coruscant had begun, and while Sith forces led by Lord Angral took control of the Senate Building and killed the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, the Sith armada had begun their bombardment of the Jedi Temple, while Sith ground forces had also moved in on the Jedi's sanctuary. As the Temple Precinct burned around him, Lord Malgus strode away from the carnage. Soon after, the Temple was destroyed. Category:Antagonists Category:Forgotten Lot